Your my present
by I'm a nightmare
Summary: Le 25 décembre, elle sera mienne. À noël, ce serait inoubliable.


Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds, je suis le plus populaire du lycée. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, j'ai de bonnes notes et je suis très sage. Malgré ma richesse, je ne m'en vante pas, appart quand j'ai envie de rendre jaloux quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas un ange, je ne suis pas non plus un sain. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais le pire enfoiré qui existe sur cette terre, surtout avec elle. Maintenant j'ai changé et elle me voit encore comme l'imbécile que j'étais. J'intimidais les gens, était quelqu'un de superficiel et ne me gênait pas de rabaisser les gens. Ont ne m'aimait pas, je m'en fichais, je voulais seulement dominer les gens, être leur roi. Maintenant, j'ai seulement envie qu'elle m'aime, tout simplement.

**«** Sasuke, **cria une jeune fille que je connaissait très bien**

- Karin **» souriais-je**.

Karin était ma meilleure amie depuis très longtemps. Elle seule savait que je n'étais pas un véritable salaud et ma encouragée quand je lui avais parler de changer. Physiquement, Karin était jolie mais pas mon type, ses cheveux sont rouges et ses yeux bruns.

**«** Comment vas-tu ? **demanda-t-elle**

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va très bien. Alors, tu sors avec elle ? Donne-moi tout les détails !

- Y'a rien à dire, ont ne sors pas ensembles. **» avouais-je**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sûrement s'attendait-elle que nous soyons ensembles. J'avais changé pour elle et seulement elle.

**«** Tu... tu veux dire que tu n'as rien fait ? Aucune approche ? Rien, nothing ? **s'écria-t-elle**

- Elle ne m'a laissée aucune chance ! Elle ne me pardonne pas ce que je lui ai fais, elle me déteste carrément. C'est perdu d'avance.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as tes chances Sasuke, donne-lui un rendez-vous...

- J'ai essayé de lui dire bonjour et elle ne m'as pas répondue, tu imagines un rendez-vous ? **» soupira-t-il**

Karin baissa les yeux vaincue et moi aussi.

Le lendemain, j'étais décidé ! Je l'aurais, elle m'aimeras de gré ou de force. Bon... peut-être pas à ce point là. Je rejoignis mes potes, assis sur une table devant le lycée, malgré le temps neigeux ils aimaient être dehors.

**«** Hey les gars, **dis-je**

- Yo Sasuke. **» dit Suijetsu.**

Suijetsu est mon meilleur ami, avec Karin. Ils sont d'ailleurs ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Un coup de foudre je suppose. Il a des cheveux bleu-blanc et des dents très pointues. Les autres gars présent sont : Shikamaru, il a l'air blasé et ce n'est pas pour rien. Pour lui tout le monde est pathétique excepté ses potes, son intelligence dépasse carrément celle des profs. Kiba, il aime les gens et est parfois trop sociable, rien d'autre à dire à son sujet.

**«** T'a vu Karin ? **s'empressa de demander Suigetsu**

- Ouais, elle est rentrée de vacances

- Comment elle vas ? **demanda Kiba**

- Elle vas bien, un peu fatiguée, elle a hâte de te voir Suig. **» dis-je**

Mon meilleur ami afficha un sourire rêveur digne d'un amoureux transis.

**«** J'espère que tu ne ressembleras pas à ça, quand tu seras en couple avec elle, **me dit Shikamaru**

- Aucun risques, j'ai un semblant de fierté.

- De la fierté ? Tu parles, **pouffa Kiba**. Tu l'as perdu les nombreuses fois où tu lui as envoyé des lettres d'amour signé "Anonyme". D'autres fois où tu lui as envoyé des fleurs, chocolats etc... **se moqua-t-il **

- Il a pas tord, avoua les deux autres.

- La ferme. **» grondais-je**

Ils rirent et je les suivis bien malgré moi. Je devais avouer que j'étais vraiment pathétique. L'amour rend idiot, mais aussi vraiment heureux.

Point de vue externe

**«** Saku ! Oh mon dieu ! T'a vue les fleurs que Anonyme t'a envoyé ? Elles sont tellement belles, je commence réellement à être jalouse.

- Ino, je te l'ai donne, **soupira la Saku en question**

- Tu rigoles ? Elles sont magnifiques, ce sont des tulipes, tes fleurs préférées ! Mais... merci.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Anonyme, mais je commence a en avoir marre, c'est quoi son problème ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a peur de me dire qui il est, je ne suis que Sakura Haruno. Une fille banale et sans intérêts. **s'exaspérait-elle**

- Il t'aime Saku ! Ce gars est seulement timide, laisse-lui sa chance ! Puis, il doit avoir beaucoup d'argents, le nombres de choses qu'il t'offre par jour...

- Son argent ne m'intéresse pas, je désire seulement savoir qui il est. **» **

Sakura était triste, ses cadeaux la touchait mais elle désirait savoir qui lui envoyait tout ses présents.

La jeune fille aux yeux vert et aux cheveux vert regarda Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas elle ? Ino avait tout pour plaire, de beaux cheveux blonds et des magnifiques yeux bleus océans. Sakura ne comprenait réellement pas. Sa meilleure amie, regardait le bouquet de tulipes d'un air intéressée.

**«** C'est un magnifique bouquet Saky... la tulipe rouge symbolise l'amour éternel. C'est vraiment romantique Sakura, je t'envie vraiment. **» murmura-t-elle déçue **

Ino excellait dans l'art des fleurs. Ses parents était des fleuristes et leur fille voulait les succéder. Sakura elle, ses parents étaient aimant à leur manière. Son père était un ivrogne, mais il était toujours de bonne humeur, sa mère ne travaillait pas et attendait les chèques par mois, pour nourrir son mari et sa fille. Les deux jeunes filles c'était rencontrer par hasard, au parc quand elles étaient jeunes. Une amitié c'était former et était rester jusqu'à l'adolescence. La sonnerie annonça le dernier cours, les élèves commencèrent à se promener dans les corridors.

**«** Je vais les mettre dans mon casier, je n'ai pas très envie qu'on les vois. **avoua la rose**

- Tu rendrais les filles jalouses pourtant ! Mais c'est toi qui vois, **dit-elle**

- Ino... **» elle leva les yeux au ciel**

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent vers leur dernier cours, Sakura trébucha sur les livres de quelqu'un et tomba sur quelqu'un, elle s'empressa de suite de se lever, mal-à-l'aise. Elle rencontra alors, des yeux magnifiques, onyx. Le jeune homme lui sourit et elle se rendit enfin compte de qui il était, Sasuke Uchiha.

**«** Fait attention où tu vas Uchiha. **» le prévient-elle**

L'Uchiha qui allait lui parler, se ravisa à cette phrase et préféra lui lancer un regard noir.

**«** Désolé Haruno. **» siffla-t-il**

Il tourna les talons et partit très rapidemment, laissant une Sakura déstabilisée. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas, il avait semblé vexé de la manière dont elle lui avait parlée. Peut-être se trompait-elle.

Point de vue Sasuke

**«** J'en ai assez, **criais-je**

- Sasuke... calme-toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas Karin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merde ? J'essaie de bien faire et elle me déteste toujours un peu plus ! Que dois-je faire pour qu'elle m'apprécie ? **» m'écriais-je**

Karin soupira déçue. Elle aimerait tellement aidée m'aider, j'avais l'air désespéré et très déprimé.

**«** Sakura Haruno finira par t'aimer, tu peux me croire, **dit-elle fermement**

- C'EST TOI ! Oh mon dieu, Sasuke Uchiha aime ma meilleure amie Sakura ? **hurla une voix féminine**

- Ino Yamanaka ? **grimaçais-je**

- Je n'en reviens pas, j'aurais quand même dû m'en douter avec les cadeaux que tu lui envoyais.

- On me présente ? **» demanda Karin les mains sur les hanches**

Je vis la blonde aux yeux bleu tourna les yeux vers elle. Ino l'examina de près, elle connaissait tout le monde au lycée et jamais elle n'avait vu Karin j'imagine.

**« **Je suis Ino Yamanaka, la meilleure amie de Sakura, l'élue du coeur de Sasuke.

- Oh, je vois. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Ino, je suis Karin la meilleure amie de Sasuke.

- Enchantée, **souris la blonde**

- Tu ne diras rien à Sakura j'espère ? **m'inquiétais-je**

- Non j'attendrais que tu lui dises toi-même, mais dépêche-toi sinon tu vas perdre ta place. **» dit-elle**

**«** Sakura je t'aime. Je sais que je suis un salaud, mais j'ai changé, pour toi.

- Non ça ne fonctionne pas, tu n'as pas une bonne posture, **me dit Karin**

- Je ne sais pas comment, j'ai l'air d'un idiot, **m'écriais-je**

- Tu as l'air idiot parce que tu l'as décidé ! Sois normal, comme tu es d'habitude. **» **

Je me mis en place et essaya de paraître normal et commença a me pratiquer. J'allais bientôt lui avouer mon amour ou essayer, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me donnerais pas une gifle.

**«** Sasuke, dis-toi qu'elle sera ton cadeau de noël, **souris-t-elle**

- C'est vrai, c'est bientôt noël, j'avais oublié avec les évènements.

- Tu imagines, votre couple se forme à noël ! Ça serait magnifique, inoubliable. **» cria-t-elle**

Je souris, elle avait raison, ce serait magique. Oui, Sakura Haruno sera mienne très bientôt. Nous étions le 21 décembre et le 25 elle m'aimera.

Le 22 décembre, point de vue Sasuke.

**«** Bonjour Sakura, **souris-je**

- Euh... Salut Sasuke, **murmura-t-elle gêné ne savant pas où se mettre**

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien... et toi ? **hésita-t-elle**

- Très bien, maintenant que je te parles.

- Pardon ? À quoi tu joues Uchiha ? Je ne comprend pas c'est quoi ton problème mais...

- ARRÊTE ! Je t'en pris arrête de ne voir que le mal en moi ! J'ai changé Sakura, je ne suis plus le même gars, je suis devenu meilleur. Laisse-moi te le prouver, s'il te plait. Je pourrais être ton ami ou seulement une connaissance mais arrête de me détester pour le passé. **»**

Elle eu l'air surprise de ma réaction et un sentiment que je ne pu reconnaître passa dans ses yeux. Je l'aimais mais elle m'énervait, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle ne voit que le mal en moi, j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

**«** Pardon... pardon, je dois y aller. **balbutia-t-elle**

- Attend Sakura, ce n'est pas grave... s'il te plait parle-moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu m'as humilié des années et des années ! Sans arrêt, tu me disais que j'étais laide, idiote et j'en passe. Pourquoi maintenant tu t'excuses et tu essaies de m'approcher pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Parce que je... j'ai envie que tu réalise que j'ai changé, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme un monstre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Tu n'est plus le même Sasuke, c'est vrai. Tu es maintenant quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un que je pourrais côtoyer même. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a cette part de moi, celle qui a souffert intensément quand tu me faisais du mal. Je suis désolée, promis je ferait des efforts.

- Merci Sakura, En passant tu es magnifique aujourd'hui **» j'embrassa sa joue, lui souris et parti**

Le 23 décembre, point de vue externe.

**«** Je suis amoureuse Ino, **chantonna Sakura**

- De Sasuke Uchiha ? **questionna sa meilleure amie**

- Uchiha ? Non je parlais de Anonyme. Il m'a encore envoyé des lettres d'amour et je... je l'aime j'en suis sûre. Et Sasuke bah... il est étrange avec moi, **finit-elle par avouer**

- Sasuke Uchiha est quelqu'un de bien contrairement à ce que tu pense.

- Je n'ai pas prétendue le contraire, avant oui je l'admet mais il est venu me voir et se confier à moi en quelque sorte. Je lui ai dit que j'allais faire des efforts pour lui parler de manière convenable et il... il m'a embrassé sur la joue. **» avoua-t-elle en rougissant**

La blonde sourit heureuse, elle espérait au fond d'elle que Sasuke lui avoue ses sentiments sur autre chose qu'une lettre. Le problème est que Sakura pensait être amoureuse de Anonyme et si Sasuke l'approche elle va le repousser en pensant "tromper" Anonyme.

**«** Alors, tu vas essayer de savoir qui est ton fameux admirateur secret ?

- Oui. Je suis décidée, je vais faire une recherche et je trouverais, **affirma-t-elle**

- Bonne chance, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du résultat. **»**

Plus tard dans le lycée, Sakura espionnait son casier, attendant que Anonyme se pointe. Il allait sans doute le faire, comme presque tout les jours de l'année. La rose vit arriver Kiba, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Celui-ci s'approcha du casier de la jeune fille et glissa une lettre à l'intérieur en jetant des regards autour de lui. Sakura vit rouge et sortit de sa cachette.

**«** TU... NON ! C'est impossible, **cria-t-elle**. Tu n'est pas Anonyme !

- Sakura... s'il te plait, je...

- Non ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu as eu ce que tu désirais, t'a brisé mon coeur...** »**

Elle s'empressa de partir en courant, ne regardant aucunement derrière elle. La rose entendit Sasuke l'appeler par son prénom. Elle s'en fichait, Sasuke Uchiha était Anonyme et il avait agis comme si de rien n'était devant elle. Il s'était moqué d'elle encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci d'une manière bien pire. L'Haruno se dit à elle-même que de toute manière elle ne le reverra plus, c'était la dernière journée des cours avant les vacances.

Le 24 décembre, point de vue externe.

**«** Sakura pitié ! Si tu aime Anonyme, tu aime Sasuke ! C'est certain, Sasuke est celui qui t'a envoyé ses lettres, ses fleurs et tout le reste. Il avait peur Saku, il t'aime j'en suis sûre. Pardonne-lui.

- Fiche-moi la paix Ino, Uchiha est un enfoiré.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, **soupira la blonde**

- Il ne m'aime pas, **chuchota l'Haruno**

- IL T'AIME ! Il ne voulait pas se moquer de toi, il essayait de te le montrer maladroitement c'est tout.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine et je t'avoue que je lui ai donner ton adresse. **»**

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, il faudrait bien qu'un jour tout les deux s'expliquent. Elle aimait Anonyme et comme Ino disait Anonyme était Sasuke alors... elle aimait l'Uchiha. Malheureusement elle attendit toute la journée, il ne vint pas. Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de la jeune fille, elle se sentait brisée, elle l'aimait.

Le 25 décembre, point de vue Sasuke.

J'avançais vers sa porte, je n'entendais pas de musique, ni de voix. Sa famille ne faisait-elle pas un dîné de noël ? Je cogna quelques coups, hésitant, aucune réponse.

**«** Sakura ? **» dis-je assez fort**

La porte s'ouvra sur une femme avec un air fatigué, sans aucun doute la mère de Sakura vu ses cheveux.

**«** Puis-je vous aider jeune homme ? **soupira-t-elle**

- Je viens voir Sakura, est-elle ici ?

- Oui, dans sa chambre, est-ce qu'elle attendait ta visite ?

- Euh... pas vraiment en fait, c'est une visite disons surprise. Alors... puis-je aller la voir ?

- Oui oui, évidemment ! Entrez, **souria-t-elle franchement**

- Merci **» la remerciais-je**

J'entra et me permis d'observer l'endroit et fus assez surpris de la belle décoration. Sa mère me montra l'escalier et je monta après avoir remercier une autre fois la femme. Une seule porte était fermer et un papier inscrit "Sakura" s'y trônait. Je cogna deux coups et attendit. Elle fini par ouvrir la porte et en me voyant la ferma brutalement.

**«** S'il te plait, je... je t'aime. **» avouais-je enfin**

J'attendis qu'elle me donne une réponse, mais rien. Alors je décida de me vider le coeur, peut-être déciderait-elle de me laisser une chance par la suite.

**«** Je t'aime Sakura, je suis fou de toi parce que tu as toujours été la seule fille qui me résistait. En tout cas, c'était ce que je pensais mais c'était plus puissant que ça. Tu n'étais pas une fille parmis tant d'autres, tu étais unique, la seule. Je n'avais jamais penser pouvoir aimer, mais voilà... pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre...

- Je t'aime aussi tu sais. **» me coupa-t-elle de l'autre bord de la porte**

Elle ouvra la porte avec fracas et se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa.

**« **Tu es le plus magnifique cadeau que j'ai obtenu dans ma vie, merci Sakura. **»**

_Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait._

_C'est tout ce qui comptait._

_Jamais je n'oublierais le 25 décembre._


End file.
